Are Those Wings?
by kirakarone
Summary: Axel is a Demon who is kinda nice and Roxas is an Angel who is not so much an angel. Once these two's secrets get out, they will have to rely on each other and their new found forbidden love to get through the chaos that ensues. summary cont.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Axel is a Demon who is kinda nice and Roxas is an Angel who is not so much an angel. Once these two's secrets get out, they will have to rely on each other and their new found forbidden love to get through the chaos that ensues. With God and the Devil as parents, only the worst chaos can come between them. Hopefully old friends and new friends will help out, as well as a secret helper?**

**Hey everyone! it's good to be back. here is the first chapter of my new story Are Those Wings? i hope everyone will like it. Sorry i took so long in getting it uploaded. Enjoy**

**Warning: male pregnancies, angels who curse, and demons who love. has nothing to do with the actuall religion and stuff.**

Chapter 1

We all know of Angel's and Demon's, but there are some things that no one would have predicted.

Angel's live in heaven, but not all of them are humans. The first human allowed in Heaven was wed to God and bore many children. Those children spread out and more humans arrived to be wed to them so that they could bear children. These humans were called Ligel.

Demons, who reside in Hell, were pretty much the same. Lucifer, the Devil, was a human that was invited into Heaven. When he found his life unappealing and decided to disobey the laws of Heaven, God created Hell to be his prison. Soon after, more humans in Heaven disobeyed the laws and were sent down to reside in Hell. Lucifer took one of the humans as a mate and was able to produce children of his own, called Daron.

Those who were not chosen to reside in Heaven or Hell were moved on to be reincarnated. As humans lived on earth their sins became greater and greater until Hell almost had a larger population than Heaven. So God infused all newborns with a power to be able to tread on Earths ground as humans. These children were trained to live on earth for their childhood. Their job: cleanse humans of their sins so they may be chosen to populate Heaven.

Lucifer saw this and decided to give his own children the same power to fight the Ligel and contaminate humans with sin. The fighting went on for hundreds of years, until the Great Lida war. The war between Heaven and Hell, using earth as a battleground. The war lasted 50 years, both sides losing many and humans on earth suffered from the crossfire. In the end, God had gotten tired of the fighting and made a proposition to Lucifer, who confessed that the lack in his numbers were troubling him as well

It was proposed that they live in peace. They would not mettle in each other's affairs and any problems with each other would be settled with a council with all of both worlds attending. Lucifer did not have much of a problem with this except that his followers got used to fighting the Ligel that they did not want to stop. So, after much argument, they decided that the fighting would continue with the child Ligel and Daron. During their life on earth, they will compete with each other for the humans. Any and all magic is allowed as long as no humans are harmed while still on earth. With that settled, things became peaceful again. The new lifestyle was quickly accustomed to and everyone was happy.

Until now. Date: X/X/ 2012 Place: Twilight Town

Roxas Strife is a Ligel. He lives with his twin brother Sora. They are not just any Ligel; they come from the Almighty Line, God's family line along with their older brother Cloud. Roxas and Sora attend Twilight High.

Axel Kaji is a Daron from the Darkest Family, the Great Demon, Lucifer, as the head. Axel, Riku Kurayami, his cousin, Demyx Mizu and Zexion Gensou, his closest friends, also attend Twilight High. The pair of Ligel and the group of Daron fight each other every day for the humans. This is the story of the most unusual love to hit these two races.

Roxas POV

I was looking out the window, ignoring my teacher. I have no idea why I needed to learn all about World War I and II. I was an angel, a Ligel; my purpose was to cleanse humans of their sins so they may be chosen to reside in Heaven. But, I have to live as if I was actually 16 in human years. I glanced at my twin, Sora, who looked as if he wasn't altogether there. 'So, I'm not the only one who believes this is boring'

I turned toward a small girl near the door; she was taking notes on the lecture. She was the teacher's pet and a real bitch if you ask me. I smirked and whispered, "Memres." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sora perked up, sensing the spell. All Ligel and Daron have the ability to use and sense magic. There were three types of magic; Blood magic, which belonged to Ligel, Bone magic, which belonged to Daron, and Dawn magic, which is only known by God, Lucifer, and the most powerful. Any and all Ligel and Daron can learn these three magics, but both Blood and Bone magic are strictly used by their prospective owners.

Memres is a Bone magic. There are few like me who actually learned both magics. I guess you could say that I'm not as perfect as the other Ligel. I watched as the spell took over her and she faltered in her writing. Memres messed with people's memories, made them forget from recent memories to past memories according to the caster. I decided to mess with her recent memories. I silently laughed as I watch her confusion take over, she started going through her things and making a lot of ruckus. The teacher was starting to give her glares. When the first signs of panic were seen, I lifted the spell. She calmed down and went back to her notes.

I turned back to the window, ignoring the disappointed look from Sora. Our kind is supposed to help humans but I liked to mess with them especially those from the Almighty Line. I sometimes wondered if I was really a Ligel, or if I was a Daron, who looked like one. Soon the bell rang and I headed out with Sora. School was now over. "Roxas, why did you do that?" Sora asked me. He was referring to the spell earlier. "Because I was bored." I replied. "That isn't what we do; only Daron do that kind of thing." I flinched at his words. He noticed and quietly apologized. We walked home in silence.

We were almost there when we heard a ruckus in a nearby park. Looking toward the sound I saw a flash of red and silver. It was Axel Kaji and his cousin, Riku Kurayami. Looking a bit further showed Zexion Gensou and his boyfriend Demyx Mizu, all of them were the big, bad group of Twilight High. Unbeknownst to the humans they were also Daron, Axel being from the Darkest Family. I hated to admit it, but Axel was kind of hot and if he wasn't a Daron I would hook up with him. It looked like they were terrorizing some poor kid. I smirked and walked toward them, itching for a fight. Sora walked behind me probably not wanting to fight but going to do it anyway.

Axel POV

"Come on kid, its fun," I said. "Yeah, just try a little, it will make you feel better," I heard Riku say. We had cornered a kid from school and were trying to convince him to smoke a bit of pot we had. If we could successfully get him addicted then it will be another ripe soul for Hell. "I don't think he wants it." I turned to the angelic voice and, of all the irony, saw an angel. Roxas Strife and his older brother, what was his name, Sora, yeah that was it.

I glared at the small blond angel. "Excuse me." "I said he does not want it." he glared back. Damn this kid was cute, his glare was more like a pout, but as a Daron I can't like him, maybe I can try and turn him away from his God. Anyway, I glared at him some more before turning back to the kid only to find that he had run off. Turning back, the little blond had a smirk on his face. Anger coursed through me, as well as the usual bit of relief. Deep down I was glad that we were stopped. I have been like this ever since I was a child, traumatized by a memory. I forced the feeling down to let the anger consume me. "What the hell"

I swung at Roxas and he barely dodged it, hitting his arm. My action started a fuse and we sprung into a fight. Riku went for the little brown haired kid while I took on blondie. Zexion and Demyx stood back to step in whenever needed, they didn't really like fighting. I rushed at him and pinned him to a tree, punching at his face and ribs. I stopped and backed off when he hit my stomach with his knee. He punched my stomach and kicked at my legs. God this kid was short. I hooked one of my legs around his and pushed him back. He fell down and I pinned him to the ground. He struggled, but with his small size he knew he had lost the short battle.

I looked over to Riku to see him pinning Sora to a tree. The brunette was staring at his shoes with an angry, red face. I looked back down to my capture to see him looking to the side also with a red face. I smirked and leaned down to his ear. "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," I whispered, "If you keep losing like this and ending up in this position I might end up ravishing you." His eyes grew wide and his face, miraculously reddened even more. He muttered asshole and glared at nothing in particular. I chuckled and got up. "Let's get out of here guys." Riku let go of Sora and we left laughing.

Roxas POV

I lay on the ground until the laughter disappeared. I still couldn't get his words out of my mind and I had to control the raging hormones that they caused. I slowly sat up to see Sora staring at where they disappeared. Standing, I gestured for Sora, and we silently went home. After dinner and a bath I got ready for my walk. I usually do this once a week. Putting on some sweats and a tank top I headed out the door.

The sun was low but not yet setting as I walked toward the park. My mind went back to the fight earlier. My body was a bit sore and I had a few bruises, but other than that I was fine. I entered the park on one of the bike paths. When Axel had me pinned, I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be kissed by him. I mean he is hot, with that red hair and those green eyes and those thin lips. I sighed and cast off the forbidden thoughts. I looked up and out towards the playground and came to a halt.

Over by the swings was Axel bent over something. I snuck closer until I saw a puppy under him, whimpering. He was probably torturing the poor animal. I started walking toward him ready to save it when I was stopped by the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. A small yipping from the puppy was followed by that thing. A laugh, deep and playful. I dreamed of that laugh filled with dark lust. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw Axel pick up the puppy and smile, emitting that wonderful laugh as the puppy licked at his face.

I could not believe my eyes! Axel was being playful and nice. He was a Daron, he was supposed to torture the thing and then take home to kill it in the most gruesome way possible. In my surprise I inched closer until I was a few feet away from him. I took another step and a branch snapped under me. Axel whipped around and the color drained from his face. We were frozen for a few minutes, he was holding the puppy to his chest and I was standing with my mouth wide enough to catch fucking birds. I slowly closed my mouth and my face contorted in confusion. Apparently that was all Axel needed to jump start himself because he swiftly jumped up and ran the opposite direction leaving me standing there and thinking about what in the hell I had just seen.

Axel POV

Holy shit. Roxas just caught me. I was just walking around and I found this little puppy by the swings. It was scared and so cute. I couldn't leave it there. But, fucking shit, why did Roxas have to see that! It's going to be all over school and then everyone in Heaven and Hell is going to know about it. My father would kill me if he found out. Dammit. I ran straight home with the puppy in my arms. I didn't stop until the front door was closed and locked.

I sighed as I slid down the door and let the puppy go. She yipped then started to explore the house. I groaned into my hands. I was so dead. Maybe tomorrow I can confront Roxas and threaten him into keeping my secret or something. Crap. I sighed and stood up again. I went into my room, the puppy following me, and stripped down to my boxers. The puppy barked until I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I decided that I was going to keep her so I had to buy some stuff tomorrow. It was going to be horrible tomorrow; I groaned and slipped under the covers. The puppy curled into my side and I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Review. i have so many ideas for this story. stay tuned!**


	2. Secrets and the Forbidden Dream

**My loyal fans! i bow in forgiveness to you. i have not updated in sooo long. I am sorry, please forgive me! But summer is here and my updates should be picking up. yay! So enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Roxas POV

I arrived back home and silently made my way to my room. "What in all Hell did I just see." I replayed the scene over and over in my mind. Every time I saw that smile and heard that laugh a shudder ran through my body. Axel was certainly hot and by no means lacking in looks, but that was just breathtaking. It almost seemed like he was an angel. I recalled all of my memories of Axel from when we first met in kindergarten where he saved me from some bullies then became my bully himself after finding out my identity a year later. He motivated me in that one year to become strong and it inflicted me with a small part that only belonged in Daron. After that I fought with Axel every time we crossed paths. Although lately I've noticed that some of the fire I used to fight with had dimmed down and that I had been watching Axel much more.

I wonder if there was something wrong with me, something that made you want to watch someone else for as long as time and to have your chest clench when they are hurt. I will have to talk to Sora about it, he's older he should know. Tomorrow, I'm going to confront Axel and see what that was all about.

Before I went to sleep I talked to Sora. I told him about my feelings, leaving out who they were directed at of course, and he squealed and said that I had a crush on someone. But that couldn't be it, there was no way I had a crush on Axel. He was a Daron for God's sake! I didn't sleep well that night, thinking of the red haired demon that plagued my thoughts.

THE NEXT DAY

Arrrgh! It's already lunch and Axel has been avoiding me all morning. Where the Hell could he be? I looked into the cafeteria for the fourth time that day. Not seeing him there I turned around and started for the Library, again. Head up two floors and past the science labs to the library. I was almost past two rooms when I sensed magic. Bone magic, to be precise, coming from… I looked toward the stairs, the one that lead to the roof. I stared for a few more seconds before silently heading up. I came to the door and put my hand on the knob. I sensed another spell. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. My instincts were right; Axel was on the roof setting off fire spells. I came in right when his last one fizzled into nothing. I stood silently as he lifted his hand and waved it causing a small flurry of flames. I heard no word spell, which meant that Axel's element was fire. All Daron have the ability to control an element; just as all Ligel had the ability to control spirits and souls.

I stared at his creation with wide eyes. The flames were making shapes and twisting and turning creating a beautiful dance. When the flames fizzled out I stood motionless, not noticing the door that I had been holding open slip out of my grasp. It automatically closed with a slam making Axel turn toward me in surprise. I flinched at the noise and remained motionless. Axel swiftly stood up. "What the fuck do you want?" I didn't move or speak inviting in an awkward silence. I opened my mouth, "that was beautiful" the words made me cover my face and blush. Why the hell did I say that!

Axel looked at me with confusion. "Oh…uh…yeah, I guess it was." Everything became completely awkward now. I controlled my blush and dropped my hand. Axel looked to the door and I knew he was contemplating leaving. I did not come here for silence, though. "Axel what was that last night?" I rushed out. He looked back at me with a blank expression. After a few minutes of nothing I got irritated. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Why should I? Why do you care about what happened last night?" his expression became angry. "Because you were nice and playful, the exact opposite from what you are supposed to be like. And…and…you looked really be…" I cut my self-short realizing that I was about to say beautiful. A small blush worked its way back into my face. "I looked really what?" the blush increased a little bit. "Nothing. Just answer the question, asshole." He looked even more irritated, so I guess calling him that didn't really help. His face contorted into anger. "You want to know! I faked it all, to get the stupid animals trust. I went home and played with it all night long. The fuckin' thing is dead now," he yelled, and then he stormed past me and rushed into the school. Leaving me fuming.

Axel POV

That was close. Good job, me! It was the perfect lie and Roxas was sure to buy it. I ran down the stairs and decided to skip the rest of school. I kept running until the school was out of site. Slowing down I started for the pet store. I still needed pet supplies for Nanako, the dog. My thoughts drifted to Roxas, as they usually did lately. He said my fire was beautiful. The only time people ever said that was when they were destroying things. I was just creating designs like those in fireworks. It made me happy to know that he liked that. I shook my head at the thought. How could I think that!

All through the pet store and on the way home I thought about Roxas. I entered the house and put the stuff down. Nanako yipped and ran circles around my legs. I smiled and picked her up, "Hey there, Na-chan." I lay down on the couch and took a nap with Nanako curled on my chest.

_Fire. Everywhere. Burning and screams so loud my eardrums are bursting. I ran through the darkness and fire but there was no end to it. All I could do was run and try to find a way out._

_It seemed like I had been running for hours now and not moving anywhere. I try to scream but the smoke has taken away my voice. Tired, I fall to the floor and let the fire burn my sore limbs. Strange. My element is fire, it never burned me before. I lay on the floor burning until my skin was black and red and I was on the peak of death._

_I let myself fall. There was no way I could survive now, so I'll give up. I closed my tired eyes and was assaulted by the image a figure. It was small and faint but oh so bright and beautiful. I concentrated on the image and felt warmth wrap around me. Features were coming into focus and I recognized blond hair and blue eyes. Eyes that shined deep and bright and hair that spiked to the side that I knew had to be as soft as silk. The more the figure came into focus the more I recognized features until, to my surprise, I was faced with the picture of Roxas._

_Then everything made sense, of why the figure was so bright and beautiful. Roxas was an angel, literally. I watched the small boy as he walked toward me with an emotionless face. I knew that once he was close enough he would smirk in triumph at my demise. I was surprised when, instead of what I thought, he sat beside me and put my head into his lap._

_I looked up at his face to see a gentle smile that shown like the sun. The more I looked the better I felt. I realized the burning fire had stopped and I felt no more pain. I glanced down to see that my body was as it was before. I quickly looked back at the boy in fear of him disappearing when my eyes had turned. He was still there and now he was softly stroking my cheek. I let out a sigh wondering if I was dead and that was why I felt no pain._

_I don't know how long we sat like that, I admired him the whole time and never once let my eyes roam away from his. We made barely any movements until Roxas' hand, which was still stroking my cheek, stilled and cupped my chin instead. His eyes started growing and I realized that he was lowering his face down to mine. His eyes closed and a warm, soft feeling came onto my lips._

_He was kissing me and it was delicious and heartwarming and my heart never dropped its beating under the speed of a hummingbird. I deepened the kiss and was surprised when my arms lifted up to push his head down. I gently used my tongue to pry his lips open and our sweet, innocent kiss grew hot and heavy. Our tongues battled and I felt his hands roam down my neck and to my chest where they fisted in my shirt._

_Keeping one hand pressing his head down, I lowered my hand to explore his back. I traveled lower and squeezed at his ass earning a lustful groan. I slipped my hand into the hem of his pants and kept it there, teasingly just barely touching his bare rump with my fingertips. Roxas groaned above me again and thrust down onto my full grown erection. The action allowed me to feel his lust and I let out a groan of my own._

_Roxas, teasingly, lightly thrust down onto my hips, creating enough touch to let me know what's there but not enough to give me that sweet, all to needed friction. I growled at him and disconnected our mouths to move to his neck. He leaned his head to the side and gave me more room. I attacked the juncture of his neck, nipping and sucking out a bruise for all to see. I turned him into a pile of mush and used the opportunity to flip us over so that he was under me. I used the hand that used to be at the back of his head to dip into the front of his pants and grab the erection I found there. Roxas was a moderately good size for his age and build and my own left no hints as to what it wanted._

_Roxas keened at my touch and thrust into my warm hand. I pumped his erection and enjoyed the delicious sounds he made. Soon it was all I could bare and I wanted to thrust into him at that moment. I stripped us both at incredible speed. I almost cummed on the spot when Roxas opened his legs wide for me right there. I slipped my fingers into his mouth and he started to circle his tongue around them and suck them deep into his throat. I held back at the lustful sight and pulled out my fingers when they were wet enough. I pushed one in and another and another slowly until he was stretched and ready to take me._

_I aligned myself with his entrance and thrust in carefully, mindful not to hurt the small boy below me. When I was fully seated in him I waited for a signal to move. His signal was a deep groan and a thrust of his hips. I pulled out until only the tip was in and thrust back into him, hitting his prostate. We both screamed at the sensation and I pulled out to thrust back in again. I continued this and kept thrusting back in with more speed and strength than the last until we were going at a speed that rocked our very cores, hitting his prostate with each thrust._

_I grabbed his erection and pumped it in time with my thrusts. He screamed louder at the onslaught of pleasure and clung to me desperately. I could feel my climax approaching and by the way he was clenching around me I guessed he was close too. I thrust a few more times before I cummed into him. I felt him twitch in my hand and he spent all across our chests._

_I collapsed to his side and pulled out slowly. He gave a sigh and curled up into my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. We lay there for hours on end, well it felt like it. I felt him lift his head up and our eyes met. I saw his lips move but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I listened real hard and still no sound. Roxas kept saying it over and over and a sad expression adorned his face. I tried to comfort him but tears filled his eyes as he tried to get his message across with his absent voice. I watched his lips trying to read them. What was he saying? I felt like it was something important and I had to know it. "I…I…I lo…I lo…?" I lo what! Suddenly my vision started to fade and I tried desperately to read his lips before I was completely surrounded in darkness._

I woke up with a start and caught Nanako before she fell onto the floor. She whined and I set her down gently. I thought back to my dream and blushed at what had happened. I had just had a wet dream…OF ROXAS! I couldn't like him…could I? I thought back to the roof earlier and remembered Roxas blushing. It was cute and warm, I felt like hugging him for all he was worth. Really this is stupid! I do not like Roxas. I said those words but I still felt like there was a part of me denying them. I lay back down and the end of my dream came back to me. I still couldn't understand what Roxas was trying to say and I felt my heart ache at not knowing and making Roxas cry like that.

**I hope you liked it! i will get chapter 3 up as soon as possible, NO even sooner than that! I promise you this. it will be slow like this for a bit, but once the starting event comes than it will pick up a bit more kay! XD**


	3. Finding Out the Truth

**So I know its been a couple months since i last updated and i got kinda sidetracked but im back now and the story will continue!**

Chapter 3

Roxas POV

Ever since Axel and my confrontation on the school roof, I found myself thinking about him and watching him. During lunch I would sneak up to the roof to secretly watch him create his fire art. I was so captivated by it that I was almost caught multiple times. Sora often told me that I was spacing out more than usual. Even when my older brother, Cloud, and his husband, Leon, visited they commented on how far away I seemed. I just couldn't get Axel out of my mind.

I knew that I should hate him even more for torturing and destroying that defenseless puppy, but something in me never allowed it. it seemed that deep inside me I didn't believe he did any of what he said to the little thing. But that's crazy, Axel is a Daron and Daron would take any chance to mercilessly kill helpless animals!

Still, I watched him and found myself acting strange. I would have dreams at night where he held me forever and whispered sweetly into my ear. Whenever I thought about the rare laugh he showed me, I would sigh. Every time I saw him my eyes barely left his form and my heart would beat rapidly. What was even more annoying was that I found myself attracted to colors of deep, blood red and unnatural greens and I would always think of Axel. I also realized that during my weekly evening walk I took the same path each time, the one through the park. I would always stop by the swings and linger for a few minutes.

We barely got into a fight anymore, mainly because I hadn't caught him doing anything, but there was one time when I found him giving alcohol to some minors. I flew onto him and fought until he pinned me on the ground. My body had become so hot that I believed that Axel had set me on fire. He leaned quite close to me and laughed in my ear. The hotness of my body remained but it made me fly into a rage which overcame the heat. After that I took to cursing his name for three days unless he was in my line of sight and then all my anger disappeared and I made no sound at all. Sora had been extremely worried about me during those days.

When my rage left a memory surfaced in my mind. A scent that was heavenly and made me feel safe and comforted. I realized that the scent came from when Axel had leaned down to my ear. I craved more it and looked through every store in Twilight Town smelling everything with a scent. I had finally found it in a small shop downtown. The smell came from a shampoo that the owner of the shop made herself. Luckily for me she had infused the scent with a few other things. I bought a number of scented candles and went home. Every night I lit one candle and slept with the scent surrounding me.

Axel POV

It's been a few weeks since Roxas had caught me up on the roof, since then I felt eyes watching me but when I turn to look all I saw was Roxas. He looked like he had averted his eyes and I knew he was the one staring. After the first time I became alerted and made sure to sense all the times he had his eyes on me. At lunch I could feel him watching me practice on the roof. The first few times I tried to catch him in the act but he just disappeared. After the fifth fail I just let him be. As he continued to watch I found myself making the most beautiful and stunning things. It made feel as if I wanted to impress Roxas and show him the beauty I could create.

Each night I had a new dream about Roxas. Every dream was different; we would be in my room, at the beach, in a grassy plain; we would be cuddling together, or out on a date, or having sex. The one recurring thing was at the end Roxas would try to speak to me those words and I would hear nothing, he would break down crying, and then I would wake up in a cold sweat. In the daytime I would notice Roxas where ever I would go and my heart would beat as if taking its last few breaths. All I could see was the richest gold and deepest blues. The others had all commented about how strange I was acting lately. I brushed them off but knew that I was not fine. It was worse when Roxas was in the vicinity. I controlled myself as well as I could only looking at him out of the corners of my eyes, sitting as close to him as possible without being to suspicious, when walking by him I would silently breath his scent, crisp and fresh like the sea, and I tried not to shift to close to his warmth.

As it so happened, once I was trying to drink my troubles away and I had spotted a few kids. I offered them some drinks and almost got a few of them to relish in the sweet liquid when all of a sudden Roxas pops up in all his perfect glory and fights me, scaring off the kids in the process. As usual I had him pinned, but this time when I looked at his face, I saw the strands of sunshine shape his small, round face, red, soft lips putting cutely, and _those eyes._ Eyes shining and deep glaring at me with anger but underlying an emotion that made my heart stop. I couldn't name the emotion but I found myself leaning closer to his lips. They were almost in reach when I finally realized what I was doing. To avoid suspicion I moved to his ear and laughed hearing him growl in frustration. All the while I was drinking in his sea-scent intoxicatingly.

I had avoided him for a week after that. Of course, though, I couldn't stay away from him for too long. I watched him and dreamed of that other life with him and soon I found myself waiting for the dreams and going to bed earlier just for a chance to have more time at the end, to find out what dream-Roxas always says. No matter what I did I still couldn't hear it though. Truly what happened next I blamed on my daydreaming phase because I never saw it coming.

Roxas POV

'I can't believe it! seriously!' I groaned into my mattress that smelled faintly of Axel from all the candles. _Sigh. _Axel. The smell from the candles were so addicting that I couldn't get enough of it even outside of my room. In fact I found myself following the scent everywhere, meaning I practically stalked Axel all the time! Soon I had figured it all out and I just wanted to kill myself in anguish. All the stalking and the candles and the heart stopping, gut-wrenching feelings every time I saw him…_sigh_ I realized that I had fallen in love with Axel. I couldn't believe it, no this was impossible!

A Ligel in _love_ with a Daron, unheard of! Non-existent! FORBIDDEN! I sighed for the umpteenth time. tears prickled at the corner of my eyes at the situation I had caused. I loved Axel and I knew how wrong it was how, because of it, I could be punished beyond that of the Devil's. even with all of that knowledge, though, the thing that hit me the most is that Axel didn't love me back, hell he didn't even like me!

My mental rant was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Rox, time for school. Get up off your emo butt and let's go!" I quickly replied and wiped my tears away heading for the door. I didn't know what would happen when I saw Axel today but I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself.

When I saw Axel in school for the first time a heated blush spread across my face. I forced it down and avoided looking at him. I succeeded for most of the day avoiding Axel, except at lunch where I couldn't help but watch him on the roof. I was relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sora went with some friends to hang out with after school leaving me alone to head home.

Walking home, I couldn't help but pass by the park. I made an irritated grunt when I realized. I sighed and slowly made my way through. The park was silent and empty for after school and I put my guard up scanning the area. With my guard up I felt an aura that I knew Daron used for keeping humans away from them. It made humans feel threatened and they avoided it at all costs. Of course to a Ligel like me the aura didn't scare me. I stealthily moved through the trees and froze when I heard footsteps. I looked around the tree I was behind and got the surprise of my life. Axel was walking through the park with bags. Not just any bags though, they were from a pet store.

Curious I slowly followed him using everything I knew to mask my presence. Axel kept the aura up while walking through alleyways and parks. He seemed to be avoiding something. Finally we made it to a house. He went in and I heard barking.

'maybe he has an animal in there that he is torturing I have to save it!' I heard another bark and then I rushed toward the house and burst through the front door. I took one look and fell on my knees mouth hanging open. Axel was sitting at a table with the puppy I had seen him with. The animal was curled up into his chest and snuggling into his neck. On the table were the bags filled with everything needed to take care of a dog. Axel sat there staring at me frozen and the most horror stricken and "fuck-I've-just-been-caught" look on his face.

"Roxas?!"


End file.
